Simply a Kiss
by Misster. K
Summary: Fuji was walking down the street when he saw his friend, Tezuka being kissed by a girl! WARNINGS: ANGST, Bittersweet! Pairing: Tezuka/Fuji


Simply a kiss

A Tennis No Ojisama Fan Fiction 

Warnings: Shounen ai, ANGST! Bittersweet

Pairing: Tezuka/Fuji 

Disclaimers: NOT MINE! 

[A/N]: My first attempt on Tennis No Ojisama fic! Please be gentle and don't sue me or anything!! I own nothing except a dictionary which is in front of me now!!! Just tell me what you think about this little fic! And whether I should continue writing more tennis no ojisama fic! 

***********************

The Tensai Tennis player, Fuji Syusuke was sitting on a bench in his favorite park. The park where he and Yuuta used to laugh and play with sands and soil. The park where he practiced his tennis, and also, his best hiding place. 

Fuji felt so miserable and hopeless now... His pretty face was stained with all ready dried tears and his eyes were dark and gloomy. He then pondered about what just happened few hours ago with difficulty. 

_[Fuji was walking aimlessly on the street. Today was Saturday, but since he got nothing better to do, he decided to take a walk on the busy street. He passed boutiques, shops, and cafes. He even bought some stuff like tennis T-shirt and equipment for himself. _

_As he hummed his favorite songs, he spotted someone who he knew too well. _

_He was sitting inside a cafe and instead of wearing his tennis shirt; he wore a black loose-kind-of shirt and jeans. His face was as serious as usual, and glasses were hung on his nose. It was Tezuka! _

_The prodigy's heart became very excited and happy at once. How lucky can he be?! Accidentally spotting his close friend when he was taking a random walk! _

_Just as he was about to come in and greet the taller boy, he caught a sight of a girl. A very pretty and charming looking girl. Her black, jet hairs were tied into one simple bun and her face radiated happiness. Her skin was glowing under the sun shine and her rosy, pink lips were chatting with Tezuka. _

_Fuji recognized her. She was the most perfect and charming girl in Seigaku. Her name was Kanari, Shiho Kanari. She was rumored to be together with Tezuka, the ice king. Fuji, of course heard this but he kept his ears shut. He only believed words which came out straight from the owner's mouth. _

_His attention was focused back on the so-happy couple who was chatting intimately. Kanari, obviously enjoyed her time with Tezuka and she expressed that by putting her small hands on top of Tezuka's bigger one and the cold boy didn't seem to mind. _

_Something heavy suddenly felt in his heart, weighing it. Fuji touched and squeezed his chest, trying to reduce the ached it caused. It ached... ached a LOT. It seemed to squeeze his lungs and prevented him from sucking in air. But then, Fuji dismissed it as a disease caused by the smokes from the cars. _

_As he lifted his face, he saw the girl kissed Tezuka's cheek. When she pulled back, a pink blush was decorating her cheeks, making her more attractive and cute. _

_Fuji should be happy. _

_Fuji should be delightful._

_Because his cold friend, Tezuka had find a mate! _

_But why... Why his heart ached so badly? _

_Why?!_

_A single tear rolled down from the blue ocean eyes. It trickled down on his cheek, forming a thin wet line on it. Fuji raised one of his hands and touched it. _

_Tears? I'm crying? Why? He thought, confused because of his weird behaviors. _

_WHY?! He rubbed the wet line once. _

_WHY AM I CRYING?! He rubbed his cheeks and eyes over and over again but the generous tears kept falling and falling. Never ends... Falling from those sad blue eyes._

_His vision was blurry now, Fuji rubbed both of his eyes furiously, twice, to make it better, but then what he saw was Tezuka and his 'girl' looking at him. _

_HE SAW ME!!! _

_Without even thinking, the shorter man ran away from the cafe, leaving all his belongings on the hard, cold floor in front of it. He heard a harsh sound of the door being opened and he knew Tezuka was chasing after him. _

_He paced himself up and tried to run harder with his skinny legs. His breath were labored but he couldn't feel it, thus the pain in his heart were too great and much for his small form to bear. ] _

Fuji Syusuke found himself biting his lower lips to strain himself from crying. He should NOT cry, he should be happy! Boys don't cry, do they? 

Besides, his reserved friend had finally found his happiness! He should go and congratulated him instead of sitting on a park and crying. 

He rose from his sitting position while trying hard to put his best, big grin for his best friend._ Tezuka will ask me question later... How am I going to answer it, if me myself doesn't know the answer? _He thought bitterly. 

_He's not going to buy anything from me... Should I say, it's the tear of happiness? Or... Maybe... smokes and dirt were in my eyes... _Fuji shook his head, dismissing all his silly reasons which he would tell Tezuka later. That could wait; he could make up something quickly, after all... People called him the tensai ne? 

The light brown haired man laughed bitterly. _Tensai ka? I'm not a tensai... I'm just a stupid, lonely person... _Fuji all ways wondered why everyone called him tensai, not that he minded though... But he got everything from hard practices, well he did get some help from the natural instinct... but wasn't instinct is only 1%? Wasn't the other 99% is hark work? 

The blue sky had changed into dark purple. The prodigy didn't realize that time had passed so fast when he was thinking. When he raised his head, it was all ready dark. He could hear the owls getting up and starting to look for preys. He heard crickets singing and the moon was round. A very romantic and beautiful scene yet painful to him. He thought about the certain man who he just saw, he thought about his feelings, what exactly his feelings were, and finally he came into a conclusion. 

"Ore wa baka desu... [1]" He murmured to himself when he realized that he loved his best friend, Tezuka Kunimitsu. _I could never meet him again... I can't... _He thought sadly, his heart felt like being squeezed by something hard. 

"Dare ga baka? [2]" A cold voice answered Fuji's statement. The prodigy body's froze when he heard the familiar sound. He was afraid to know who it belonged to, he DIDN'T want to know who was it belong it... Because the answer was too painful. 

Silence hung in the air. Nobody moved nor speak for two full minutes, until the Fuji heard the sound of leaves being stepped on by Tezuka. _He's coming here! Oh my god! I wish I can disappear now!!!_ The chocolate haired man thought nervously. His body shaking with nervousness and fear. 

Tezuka came in close enough to touch and pulled the smaller man into embrace but not that close. The captain of the tennis club paused briefly before asking the question that had been haunting him since evening. 

"Fuji, why are you crying?" 

A straight forward question which hit Fuji's heart hard. 

"I... I..." He began to search and think for any possible reasons the captain would buy. "A dust... It's because there is dust in my eyes, you know Tezuka, and how dust can make you cry something like that" 

_I'm so pathetic!!! He's not going to buy this!!! _

"Dust you said? Stop lying Fuji, I know it's not dust!" 

"It is, believe it or not" The shorter tennis player tried to convince the captain desperately. He hoped Tezuka would just nodded or sighed like usual and walked away and just fucking leave him!!! The man with glasses was pausing and Fuji thought he had won, but a pair of hands which pulled him into an embrace caught him off guard. 

The prodigy needed minutes to digest what was going on. His whole body stiffened as he felt another body was pressed extremely closed to him. The warmth which it radiated, and the scent which was strongly Tezuka's made him sleepy and contented. But then, reality snapped him. 

"What are you doing?! HANASE! [3]" He finally managed. Tears were starting to well up in the corner of his ocean, blue eyes. He could not stand this! Being in Tezuka's embrace, being so close to him only to know that he could not be his... It hurts a LOT. 

"No! Until you stop lying to me and tell me the real reason of you crying" The spiky-haired boy half-shouted. 

"I told you! There is dust which came into my eyes... there is.... dus...t....in....in...my..." Fuji could not finished convincing the older man, thus he broke into tears already. He gave up, gave himself up to the soothing embrace, the warm embrace that a friend would always offered. He could care less about what would happen in the next minutes; all he knows was that he was contented in Tezuka's arm. 

Minutes and seconds passed, Fuji's cries had settled into sobs. Seeing this as another chance to ask him, Tezuka started again. 

"Why do you cry Fuji? And please... Don't lie..." 

A pause. 

"I... I... I was crying because of you" At last the answer had been poured out. "I cried because I... I... care for you" Care was the closest word Fuji could bring to say. "Because I care a LOT for you, I cried..." The tensai paused, almost reluctantly he continued. "I cried, because... Because I love you" 

Fuji buried his head deeper into Tezuka's chest. He was really afraid and scared to know what would Tezuka said about him._ Will he be disgusted? Will he be sick? Will... Will he leave me? Will... Will... Will... _

The blue eyed man's trains of thought were stopped by an abrupt move by Tezuka. In a second he felt that something warm and soft was covering his lips. Tezuka was kissing him! He couldn't close his eyes or respond to the kiss. After they broke apart almost reluctantly, Fuji spoke.

"What? Why?" 

"Hn. Next time, if you are going to eavesdrop on me, do it until finish, don't just run in the middle! That girl yes was confessing her love to me and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't react back then, just as I was about to refuse the girl and told her my feelings, I saw you. Crying." 

"Then, as you know, I chased you, but failed. As soon as I can, I go back to the girl, refuse her, and started looking for you, and found you in this park." 

"I'm actually confused when I felt my heart ached when I see you but then I realized" 

Fuji was trembling as he waited Tezuka to continue.

"Fuji Shuusuke, I love you" 

The prodigy burst into tears as he heard the last three words and flung himself to Tezuka again. They stayed like that for what seems like eternity until; Fuji broke up and asked, 

"Hontou? [4]" 

"Hontou ni [5]" With that the taller man once again sealed their lips with a sweet, promising, breath-taking kiss. A kiss for a new start of a brand new relationship. A kiss for a fresh new love without lies. Simply, a kiss. 

-Owari desu!!!- 

Japanese Translation: 

[1]- I really am an idiot...

[2]- Who is an idiot?

[3]- Let me go!

[4]- Really?

[5]- Yes, really... 


End file.
